Sing me to sleep
by KissTheRainbow
Summary: Brennan is singing Shamlimar to sleep


**Disclaimer: **I don't own Mutant X

**A/N: **I would like to say many thanks to mxangel for editing the stories. Again, thank you mxangel!

* * *

"**Sing me to sleep." Her voice was barely above a whisper. She took in a deep breath before looking up to the man that held her tightly. She could see that he had tears in his eyes. **

**Shalimar couldn't say anything else; all she felt was pain all over her body. She gasped in pain when Brennan added more pressure to the deep wound in her stomach. Blood crawled through her t-shirt and onto Brennan's hands but he didn't even notice. She hurt so badly, she just wanted to go to sleep but she had to hear his voice, his singing voice, before she welcomed the darkness. **

**She felt Brennan stroking her golden hair and with a cracked voice full of fear and pain, he began to sing.**

'_Put your head against my life  
What do you hear  
A million words just trying to make  
The love song of the year  
Close your eyes but don't forget  
What you have heard  
A man who's trying to say three words  
The words that make me scared'_

**Brennan paused for a moment, it was getting too much. He was singing the woman he loved to sleep. A sleep that she might never wake up from.**

**He cursed at himself for not pushing her out of the way of the knife. All he did was to watch the knife spinning thought the air and grab hold of Shalimar's back. He watched the knife enter her back and exit from her stomach at an extremely fast speed. He watched her gasp for breath and fall onto the hard floor. He watched the enemies run away as if they knew that they have woken the demon from deep inside of Brennan. He watched her hold back tears as his own tears came rushing like a river.**

**He looked at her. Her eyes are starting to close, she kept blinking. But still she waited for him to finish his song. **

**He doesn't know what Shalimar liked about his singing voice. He thought that he was the world worst singer but he still would sing for this woman that was lying in his arms.**

**He took in a really deep breath before continuing with the song. The song was really what he felt.**

_A million love songs later  
And here I am trying to tell you that I care  
A million love songs later  
And here I am  
  
_**He did feel as if he sang million of love songs for one special feral. He smiled at her, looking deep into her eyes, he knew that she worth so many songs, in fact he wasn't even sure if there was enough love songs for all the love that he was feeling.**

**He didn't know how she did it but she wasn't like any other girls that he 'picked up', no she was special. He would do anything for her. Hell, he would even die for her.**

**For the first time in a long time he loved someone other than himself. In fact he didn't even love himself any more; he had given all of his love, heart, soul and mind to this woman.**

**He carried on singing, hoping it would keep her wake. Although he knew it was taking all of her strengths to stay awake this far, this long.**

_Looking to the future now  
This is what I see  
A million chances pass me by  
A million chances to hold you  
Take me back, take me back  
To where I used to be  
To hide away from all my truth  
Through the light I see  
  
_**He tried to be brave by holding back tears. He knew that she was giving up now. Adam, Jesse and Emma were taking way too long. **

'**Sing me to Sleep', his mind kept flashing back to these four words. It was harsh. He couldn't help but wonder 'will it be too late by the time they get here?'**

**He didn't know how to fix a wound; he now wished that he listen to Adam when he was teaching them what to do just in case. **

**He couldn't be brave anymore so he let his tears run freely and his nose began to run. **

**He forcefully wiped his face, just for a few minutes.**

**He needed to finish the song for her.**

_A million love songs later  
and here I am trying to tell you that I care  
A million love songs later  
and here I am_

**He had finish singing the song. He looked down. Her eyes were now closed. Her breath is slowing down. **

**He let out a sob as she took one last breath. She was dead, Brennan wail in pain of losing his true love. **

**He rocked her body back and forth like a baby, tears running free.**

**He heard footsteps but he didn't care, he deserved to die. He heard voices calling his name as well as Shalimar's.**

**He could see them running toward him, he could barely hear them. His mind kept flashing back to the last four words, 'sing me to sleep', how stupid was he? He shouldn't have sung her to sleep. No he should have keep shaking her, keeping her awake but no he had to sing her to sleep. A sleep that she would never ever wake up from.**

"**It's too late," he sobbed. He watched their faces change to sadness. He watched them shaking her and yelling her name, not believing that she was gone... passed on.**

"**It's too late." He repeated, not believing it himself. He watched them stop and sink onto the floor. He watched Emma crawl to him, trying to comfort him. He knew that Emma was feeling what he was feeling but he still didn't do anything to stop from feeling it too. He wanted someone to feel his pain too; he wanted them to suffering like he was too.**

"**Brennan," whispered Emma, "Don't forget Becki and Sami." **

**How could he ever forget them, his and Shalimar's beautiful children? A boy and a girl, outgoing and so innocent just like their mother.**

"**Thanks Emma." He didn't even know why he was thanking her but he had an urge to. She just smiled and walked away with the others, leaving him alone with Shalimar's body.**

**He has to be brave for the children, he would tell them all about their brave mum, he would tell them the way she captured his heart and kept it. He would tell them about the way she looked, the way she spoken. He would be brave.**

**He kissed Shalimar's cold lips for one last time, he stood up and said, "Don't worry, Shalimar. I will be brave for you and the kids. I will sing them to sleep every night just like I sang you to sleep."  
**

* * *

_  
  
Please Review!_

**  
**


End file.
